Jessica Davis
Jessica Davis ist einer der Hauptcharaktere der Netflix-Serie Tote Mädchen lügen nicht. Sie wird von Alisha Boe gespielt. Jessica kam zur gleichen Zeit wie Hannah auf die Liberty High School. Die Schulberaterin der Schule startete den Versuch, zwischen den beiden eine Freundschaft aufzubauen, und es gelingt ihr. Die beiden hingen im Monet's ab, wo sie auch auf einen weiteren neuen der Liberty High trafen, Alex Standall, der schnell von den beiden aufgenommen wurde. Jessica ist auf der Seite B, von Kassette 1 in Hannahs Liste von Gründen, warum sie sich selbst umgebracht hat. Sie glaubte, dass Hannah der Grund für ihre Trennung mit Alex war. Vergangenheit Jessica stammt aus einer Militärfamilie, was der Grund dafür ist, warum sie oft umziehen musste. Staffel Eins Jessica tauchte zum ersten Mal auf, als sie im Büro wartete, zusammen mit Hannah Baker. Die Beraterin (Frau Antilly) hat sie beide zu sich gerufen, da die beiden neu auf der Liberty waren. Die beiden hatten den gleichen Sinn für Humor und scherzte über das Vergessen des Namens der jeweils anderen. Die beiden fingen an, mehr miteinander abzuhängen, und trafen sich regelmäßig im Monets. Eines Tages sahen sie einen Jungen, Alex Standall, der zu ihnen rübersah. Jessica fragte, welcher von ihnen er auscheckte. Sie begannen ein Gespräch mit ihm und wurden von da an ein Trio. Schließlich kam Jessica mit Alex zusammen. Sie hörten auf ins Monets zu kommen. Jessica wurde eine Cheerleaderin und begann, nachdem es mit ihr und Alex aus war, Justin Foley zu daten. Als Clay sich an sie wandte, sagte sie nur, er solle nicht alles glauben, was er auf den Bändern hörte und ihn davon ausgehen ließ, dass Hannah Schreckliches widerfahren war. Jessica fand dann Justin, der sich in Bryces Haus versteckte. Sie erzählte ihm von Clay und den Bändern, und war besorgt, dass er zur Polizei gehen könnte. Jessica's Fehler (Reason 2) Jessica ist Hannahs zweiter Grund, warum sie Selbstmord begangen hatte. Jessica fing an, sich aus dem Trio (Alex und Hannah) zu distanzieren und kam nicht mehr zu den Treffen im Monets. Alex kam irgendwann auch nicht mehr. Hannah fand dann heraus, dass ihre beiden Freunde nicht mehr kamen, weil Alex und Jessica miteinander ausgingen. Als Jessica und Hannah sich aussprechen wollten, schlug Jessica Hannah, da sie glaubte, Hannah sei der Grund, dass Alex mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte. Aussehen Jessica ist ein hübsches Mädchen mit langen, lockigen braunen Haaren, einem dunklen Teint und braunen Augen. Man sah sie in sehr lässiger, aber stilvoller Kleidung. Beziehungen Hannah Baker *Da beide neu an der Schule waren und Außenseiter, fingen sie an, sich regelmäßig im Monet's zu treffen und dort eine heiße Schokolade zu trinken. Dort trafen sie dann auf den auch neu hinzugezogenen Alex und wurden so zu einem Trio. Obwohl Jessica Hannah ziemlich verletzte, nachdem sie erst mit Alex und dann mit Justin zusammen kam, beschützte Hannah sie immer. Alex Standall *Sie hatte eine Beziehung mit Alex. Ihre Beziehung dauerte aber nicht lange. Als die Beziehung auseinander fiel, begann Alex eine Liste (in welcher er Hannah bevorzugte) zu schreiben, um Jessica zu kränken. *In Staffel 2 kommen sich beide wieder näher. Justin Foley *Sie hatte nach Alex eine Beziehung mit Justin. Während der ganzen Serie scheinen sie sich wirklich zu lieben, aber am Ende der Serie als Jessica erfuhr, das Bryce sie vergewaltigt hatte, was Justin nicht verhindert hatte schlug sie ihn und sagte, dass sie ihn hasste. Diese Interaktion symbolisierte ihre Trennung, und Justin versuchte verzweifelt, sie zurück zu gewinnen, erfolglos. Eine der letzten Szenen in Staffel eins ist außerhalb von Monets, wo Justin Jessica bittet, mit Tränen in den Augen zu sagen was er tun sollte, damit sie ihm verzeiht. Jessica sagte zu Justin, dass sie ihn nie wiedersehen oder mit ihm sprechen will, und fährt davon ab. Sie lässt ihn auf dem Parkplatz mit Tränen in den Augen und Enttäuschung stehen. * Ende der 2. Staffel kommen sie sich näher Quotes "What I want is to never see you again in my life." - Jessica zu Justin “Hot Chocolate is the cure 'for all things shitty in life.”' Galerie 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Jessica Davis.jpg Image.png Tape_2,_Side_A_Jessica_and_Justin_2.png en:Jessica Davis fr:Jessica Davis Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Charakter Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Charakter Staffel 2 Kategorie:Am Leben Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Charakter Staffel 3